Intellectually Stimulating Conversations
by gorillabaseball
Summary: Because smart is sexy and talking to Shikamaru is very intellectually stimulating. In more ways than one. Rated M just to be safe.


**So Shikasaku is one of my favorite ships and I just wanted to write a oneshot about these two nerds. A little steamy at the end, but not too much. **

* * *

Shikamaru wasn't conventionally handsome. He wasn't an Uchiha Sasuke nor a Hyuuga Neji. He was no heartthrob. His eyes were beady and his hair was comparable to a pineapple.

"I can't believe you like him, Sakura." Ino muttered, giving a look of disapproval to her friend. Sakura frowned at the unnecessary comment. Honestly, she didn't know why she liked him either. He wasn't cute. He was lazy. Extremely sarcastic.

"Really, forehead, you've lowered your standards a bit too much since Sasuke." The blonde continued."The guy's my teammate and I love him like a brother but I can't imagine why any girl would like him." Sakura rolled her eyes at the blonde's ranting.

She shrugged her shoulders."I don't know. You can't help who you like, Ino." At this point, she was a bit annoyed with the girl. It was bad enough that she had this uncontrollable urge to kiss Shikamaru, _of all people_. She didn't need to be chastised for it.

"He's not good-looking." Ino muttered, crossing her arms a bit."And he hasn't got a romantic bone in his body. Sai doesn't either, but at least he's cute."

Sakura wrinkled her nose at the blonde."Trust me pig, if you actually got to know Sai, you wouldn't think so."

* * *

"...since Iwagakure is undergoing an extensive food shortage due to Kusakagure's blockade, it would be in Konoha's best interest to send aid to the village. It would be an opportunity to form an alliance with Iwagakure. Kusagakure has..."

Sakura's eyes strayed to the boys lips as he spoke, her cheeks reddening as he did so. He was so intelligent and mature and sexy when he wanted to be. Ugh. She just wanted to grab his ridiculous pineapple hair, shove him against the wall, and grind against him as he whispered about politics and strategies and intelligently profound things in her ear.

_Wait. What?_

Sakura reddened even further, feeling her face heat. She shook her head from side to side, as if the action would banish her dirty thoughts. She needed to stop spending so much time with Kakashi.

"...Sakura?" Her head whipped up only after Tsunade called her name. Both her and the object of her daydreams stared at her as if she was going insane. She probably was.

Her eyes dared not to look into the genius' eyes, afraid she might jump on him if she did.

"H-headache." She replied, laughing nervously. Tsunade looked at her worriedly, her brows furrowing.

"Right." Her mentor replied, still scrutinizing her."You really need to stop working so late, Sakura." She reprimanded like a mother. Sakura's cheeks burned further.

Sakura felt overwhelmingly embarrassed. She could feel Shikamaru's eyes on her as she was being scolded.

"Anyways, I like this strategy, Nara. Write me the full details of it and have it on my desk by tomorrow." She said to the boy. He nodded. Hopefully he didn't see the way that she was looking at him earlier.

Sakura was betting that he was grimacing inside. He hated paperwork but Tsunade made him do the bulk of it since he had the brains to do so. She smiled in quiet amusement.

She followed him as he walked out of the hokage's office. She was just tired. That was it. Her mind was concocting these strange fantasies because of her endless shifts at the hospital.

_She was not a pervert._

* * *

Ino watched as her best friend and teammate got into another heated debate about whatever they were talking about. Today it was about the fuedal system and social hierarchies. She rolled her eyes. Smart people.

This was horrible. She could actually feel her eye's drooping from their banter. It was their own weird way of flirting. The only interesting part about it was Naruto's expressions as he tried to keep up with their conversation. The 18 year-old blonde looked so confused as he looked back and forth between Sakura and Shikamaru.

And then she saw it. The way Sakura's eyes had darkened. The subtle pressing of her thighs. If she wasn't so bored, with nothing better to do than watch the two talk, she would have missed it.

_She was aroused._

Ino almost spit out her tea from the sight. _Oh you have got to be kidding me_. Ino couldn't contain the giggle that erupted from her throat.

Sakura and Shikamaru's eyes turned on her. There was a questioning look on Shikamaru's face. Sakura on the other hand had a slight flush on her face, her brows furrowed. She looked so sexually frustrated that Ino had to laugh again.

_So that's why she likes that lazy ass._

Ino waved her hand, a suspicious grin on her face."Please, continue."

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes at her again before looking back at Sakura and resuming their conversation. Sakura's darkened green eyes focused on him once more. The boy was oblivious to it all.

Ino smiled at herself. She still hadn't forgotten about last week when Sakura had called her pig in front of Sai. Sai had quickly picked up on it. And worse, he had changed from calling her "beautiful", to calling her "pig", following the pinkette's example.

This would be the perfect revenge.

* * *

"She likes you, you know." Shikamaru raised a brow at her. as if he had no idea who she was referring to.

"Sakura." She said rolling her eyes, as if it wasn't obvious enough.

At this the shinobi looked away, a slight tinge of his cheeks at the bluntness of the conversation. He wasn't sure whether the blonde was telling the truth or not. She could be manipulative when she wanted to be.

"How can you possibly know that?" He replied. Ino smirked, feeling only slightly bad for telling him her best friend's secret. They were going about this too slow anyways. It had gotten to be sickening to see them flirt with each other, as if others around them couldn't tell. They really just needed to get together.

She was just helping them. Though the part of her that loved stirring up drama was curious to see how things would unfold.

"You can't tell?" She asked him. "It's pretty obvious. She gets so hot and bothered whenever you guys are talking about something nerdy. It's kinda sad to watch actually."

Ignoring everything else, Shikamaru narrowed his eyes, unsure of he heard correctly or not. "Sakura gets..._hot and bothered_...around me?" The mere thought of it wracked his brain.

Ino snorted."It's funny. Whenever you guys talk about politics or whatever,she starts rubbing her thighs together."

Shikamaru's cheeks reddened at the image."...oh."

Ino giggled, smirking."If you don't believe me, you should test it out."

This was ridiculous, Shikamaru thought. Why would anyone get aroused by talking about village politics. Ino was only doing this to embarrass him. She had done it on multiple occasions before.

Still, he couldn't resist the urge to see if she was telling the truth or not.

* * *

They were talking about kekkei genkai today, how they work and why their individual pros and cons. Shikamaru explained in fervor why the sharingan was inferior to the byakuugan. Although less powerful than the Uchiha blood limit, the byakuugan was able to reach its full potential without any conditions, such as killing one's best friend.

He was sure to observe her every now and then, his eyes glancing at her form now and then. He was trying harder than usual, wanting to see if what Ino had said was actually true.

Shikamaru was looking at her carefully. He sighed. He couldn't believe that he was actually doing this.

This was ridiculous. No one would get turned on just by-

And then he saw it. Sakura absentmindedly leaned forward, her eyes lidded, cheeks slightly flushed, thighs rubbing-

"...and the mangekyou..." His breath hitched when he noticed the darkening of her green eyes. Shit.

He could feel his pants tighten, losing his own train of thought. A part of him wasn't sure if this was actually happening or if this was just another one of Ino's elaborate practical jokes. _Was she actually turned on?_

Once he had stopped talking, it was as if the spell had worn off, Sakura's eyes returning to their natural shade, her pupils shrinking. She furrowed her brows as if confused."Why'd you stop?" She asked him.

Shikamaru, for his part, was still dumbfounded at this new development."...I forgot what I was saying." It wasn't a lie. She had gotten turned on, and that had _turned him on_ and his mind blanked-something that rarely ever happened to him.

"The mangekyou." She said to him, as if she wasn't just looking at him so heatedly that he felt as if he would melt under her gaze."You were talking about its disadvantages."

"Right." He mumbled to himself. He continued talking about whatever it was that he had been before. Honestly, he could care less. Sakura was staring at him like she wanted to _eat him_, biting her lip and clenching her small hands. He didn't even know what he was saying, his only objective to observe her as she listened to him intently.

He wasn't sure what to do about this. The strange feeling of heat pooling in his cheeks and stomach made him feel uneasy. Sakura was his friend. The only friend he didn't just tolerate talking to, he enjoyed their conversations. She was the only person he could talk to about subjects that interested him. Knowing that it _aroused her_-well he didn't know what to do about that.

A part of him, the sadistic part, wanted to explore this further.

* * *

"I don't know what to do, pig!" Sakura groaned. Ino almost felt bad for telling Shikamaru. Her friend had told her that she figured out why she was so attracted to Shikamaru-that being his intelligence made her want to rip his clothes off. It had been getting progressively worse throughout the past weeks.

"It's like he _knows_." Sakura said with a frustrated face. Ino choked on her drink at the statement. The blonde laughed nervously.

"I'm sure you're just being paranoid." The blonde replied. Who knew Shikamaru could be so sadistic?

"He's been turning up everywhere I go and he keeps engaging me in these really deep conversations. And he's been talking about the history of medical ninjutsu and new ways of using chakra to control the body-and you know that those are my favorite topics. He stares at me with his dark eyes and he says it all in this deep, slow voice that he probably doesn't even know is extremely seductive. I almost-"

Ino interrupted her, the guilt finally catching up to her."Actually, I may have said something to him..."

The pinkette furrowed her brows in confusion, before she narrowed her eyes in accusation. Only Ino could manage to embarrass her so completely."_What did you tell him?_"

"Well it-you were being so obvious about it, forehead! Rubbing your thighs together all the time, you looked so sexually frustrated and Shikamaru-genius my ass- he was so oblivious! I was just trying to help-"

"_You what!?_"

* * *

She had barged into his apartment without warning, her chest heaving and cheeks red. Shikamaru was taken off guard. He was slightly annoyed by the fact that she had interrupted his important afternoon nap.

She looked angry. No. Enraged. If she didn't look so bloodthirsty, he would have said that she looked beautiful.

"You bastard!" She aimed a fist at him. Shikamaru quickly dodged it although he wondered what he had done to deserve such treatment. She aimed a few more punches and kicks. Shikamaru was glad that she wasn't so angry as to use her chakra-infused strength, though she still managed to place a few bruises on his body.

He finally managed to restrain her with his shadows, pinning her against the wall, arms above her head. The sight of it made his cheeks heat up. The only thing stopping him from ravishing her was the fact that she wanted to tear his head off at the moment.

"Sakura, what are you-"

"_You knew._" The girl hissed at him. The look on her face showed anger, but more than that, her embarrassment. Realization dawned on his face. Ino had told her.

He didn't know what to say. He released her from his shadows, she still looked incensed though the action seemed to alleviate that slightly.

"I did." Was all he said, hands in his pockets, without any inflection in his voice. That only made her angrier.

"What? Was it funny? Were you trying to make fun of me-"

Shikamaru sighed, stepping closer to her. That silenced her though she was still waiting for an answer.

"...I was curious." He said as if she was just some type of new jutsu that he couldn't figure out. Sakura narrowed her eyes at him, confusion taking the place of her anger.

"I'm not some type of puzzle!" She argued, arms crossed."I'm not something you use to satisfy your intellectual curiosity! You _knew_ and you kept doing it! Was this just some game to you?! Got bored of playing shogi and now you're-"

He silenced her with a kiss. It was a chaste kiss but it had made his body heat all over anyways. Her lips were softer than he imagined them to be. Warm and pliant under his own. It seemed to have the same effect on her, her mouth now closed, cheeks still red but for a different reason, looking completely dumbfounded.

"What-"

He rolled his eyes at her, muttering a "troublesome" against her lips before silencing her with another kiss, this one more forceful. This time, she complied more willingly, her lips moving languidly against his own. It made him wonder why they had been wasting so much of their time talking when they could have been using their mouths for a much, _much_ better purpose.

They broke apart, breaths short and ragged. The way her neck was flushed, her eyes lidded, and lips parted made her look so enticing.

She slumped against him, her head now resting on his shoulder. Shikamaru smirked, playing with her soft pink tresses."...I did it because I'm interested in you." He muttered in her ear. "If that wasn't obvious enough by now." He added sarcastically.

She made a muffled noise against his shoulder, making him chuckle to himself. Her head raised to meet his eyes, her brows still furrowed. The pout on her lips was a little...adorable.

Shikamaru cringed at the fact that he had actually used such a word to describe anything.

"You knew how sexually frustrated I was." She accused, poking a finger in his chest, still looking irritated, but at least not murderous."And you kept doing it. _On purpose._"

He frowned at her, feeling slightly remorseful. Though, to be honest, she wasn't the only one who had been feeling extremely sexually frustrated as of late."I did." He said with another sigh.

Without any warning, she had taken his hand in hers, forcefully. Shikamaru was afraid that she would go on to and start flipping him over desks again but was more than shocked when she had taken his hand and slid it...under her skirt.

He was speechless, he could feel his face turning into an immense shade of red. That was certainly unexpected. Then again, this was Sakura Haruno, a girl who always managed to catch him off guard. She got turned on by_ talking about politics and medicine_.

"..."

Her eyes met his shyly, her cheeks matching the color of her shirt."You have a month of sexual frustration to make up for, Nara." She mumbled, as if she was embarrassed, _while she was slipping his hand into her panties_.

Shikamaru shook his head at her, muttering about how troublesome she was. He more than happily obliged, leaning into her neck and whispering the dirtiest things in her ear, whilst rubbing his fingers against her.

"...and that's how Konoha rose to power-"

* * *

**Hoped you liked it! Please review!**


End file.
